


Just a Cold

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Sickness, Technoblade x Platonic Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Hi! May I request something where the reader gets pretty sick and is throwing up, and their roommate, Technoblade, comforts and takes care of them?
Relationships: Technoblade | Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Just a Cold

As (Y/n) sulked in their small room of the apartment they shared with their roommate and best friend, they thought about how stressed they were. College had sucked lately, mostly because finals were coming up and it was becoming winter, and with winter comes sickness. So here they sat, struggling to get up from their bed, even though it was 11 am on Monday morning. Luckily, (Y/n) had no classes on Monday mornings and they could sleep in, but 11 was still late for them. Yet they still felt like absolute shit as they got up. Their legs wobbled a bit and a wave of dizziness and nausea passed over them as they made their way to the bathroom. Maybe they just needed to take a warm shower and wake themselves up? Whatever works.

Alas, whatever works did not work. They got out of the shower, if anything, feeling worse, their skin burning up immensely. As they brushed their teeth and changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants, they thought about the work they had to get done today.

\- Study for finals

\- Study for finals

\- Study for finals

\- Attend that one lecture

\- Study for finals

Ok, so maybe (Y/n) would rather not think about what they were doing the rest of the day. Instead, they would think about the amazing breakfast they were about to make. But once again, as soon as they thought of breakfast, a wave of nausea hit, and they decided on just making tea and moving on. 

They made their way to the kitchen and immediately got confronted by their roommate, Technoblade. Technoblade and (Y/n) had been best friends for years, (Y/n) being the one who encouraged him to start his youtube channel and helped him grow it. Even after he dropped out of college, they decided on sharing an apartment because it benefitted both of them financially and, honestly, mentally. Being stuck alone or with your family while watching your former classmates have a stereotypical college experience sucked, but the problem with both Techno and (Y/n) is that, they weren't super great at socializing. Sure, they both had hilarious personalities once you got to know them, but meeting new people? Anxiety hit them like a bus.

So, the two of them made the most sensible decision and roomed together.

"You're up late," Rang Techno's low voice in (Y/n's) ears, the sudden sound making them stumble, "Woah, are you ok? You like almost passed out when I just spoke to you,"

(Y/n) rubbed their eyes and paused before they spoke,

"Sorry, I think I just have a cold. Gonna have some tea and hopefully, it'll help. Do you have anything planned for today?"

"I don't have any streams planned today but I think I'm gonna try to plan for the plot with Tommy and Dream a bit today, but I might just put it off like my inevitable ending. What're you doin'?"

(Y/n) huffed at his joke and shared their plans of studying, most likely for the entire day.

"Ok, well don't go too hard on yourself. Make sure not to overwork or your cold is just gonna get worse," 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I've got to take care of myself, blah blah."

And with the ending of that conversation, the two of them both retreated to their rooms for the rest of the day to do their work.

* * *

Well, (Y/n) was supposed to stay in their room and study the rest of the day, but a mere fifteen minutes after they choked down their tea, trying not to gag at the warm substance touching their sensitive throat, they found themselves at the toilet, coughing up liquid and acid, even after eating nothing.

Suddenly, a piercing noise of knuckles hitting wood filled their ears, and (Y/n) croaked out a painful,

"Do you need anything?"

"(Y/n) you've been in there for a while, are you ok? I went to go check on you 5 minutes ago but I just assumed you needed to use the bathroom, but you're taking a lot longer than usual,"

They debated on making up an excuse in order not to worry Techno, but alas, another bout of acid reached their throat and they were retching all over again. At the sound of liquid hitting liquid, Techno opened the door worriedly and rushed to (Y/n)'s shaking body.

He didn't want to break their boundaries, so for a solid 30 seconds, he sat there in awkwardness at their side, trying to provide moral support while cringing at the painful sounds.

When (Y/n) finished up, they tried to apologize for being all disgusting and sweaty while he watched them, but instead, their voice came out raspy and hoarse, barely being intelligible. 

"Oh god, you're obviously not alright," Techno said, his impulse talking in panic.

(Y/n) smiled weakly and responded, "Well no shit, sherlock,"

"Alright I was going to try to be nice and help you get to bed and take care of you, but with that comment? No way. No way at all." He feigned getting up from his spot at (Y/n's) side but when they reached out he quickly helped them up.

"Come on, walk with me," He mumbled as (Y/n) was barely staying awake on his shoulder. Finally, he heaved them onto the bed and went to get a cold washcloth when they noticed how (Y/n) was burning up. When he came back, they were fast asleep. So Techno decided to message Tommy and Dream on discord and come up with some kind of excuse to explain his absentness and then grabbed his book to sit by (Y/n) and make sure their temperature didn't get any worse.

* * *

When (Y/n) woke up again, it was a few hours later, and they felt a little better, but now a loud rumble occupied their stomach. They groaned as they tried to sit up, forgetting about their pounding head as dizziness overcame (Y/n's) vision.

"Woah Woah Woah, careful, I'm not letting you up this easy. How do you feel?"

"Like my body has been through one of those rollers that squeeze all the water out of towels on TikTok and then chucked into the pits of hell." 

"Sounds good, you up to eat anything? I was gonna give you medicine, but decided against it on your empty stomach."

"Kinda. Did you sit here for the past," (Y/n) looked over to their side and checked the time, "two hours?"

"I guess so, I wasn't really paying attention to the time."

"What happened to your plans?" 

"They can wait, you're obviously sick." He responded without even thinking.

"I- Thanks," (Y/n) smiled and Techno moved forward to help them out of bed and to the kitchen, where he went to heat up chicken noodle soup and fill them in on the plot of his book like they used to talk about when they were in middle school and had no worries of finals.


End file.
